


Quiznaking High School

by Nonstopshipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullied Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Lance wears glasses, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Lance/Lotor (Voltron), football maybe?, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonstopshipper/pseuds/Nonstopshipper
Summary: Lance hasn't had an easy high school life. When new kid Keith comes into town everything starts to change but is it for the better.?--Basically new kid Keith and unpopular kid Lance romance thingy--My contribution to the Voltron fandom
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Start

“Wow! Look at him run!” The blinding florescent lights from the stadium beamed in his eyes. The stadium was packed of fan dressed in blue as if an ocean surrounded him.

“He’s almost there. This is history in the making people!” the announcer exclaimed in the loud speaker.

The stadium dangerously loud. Fans in the stadium were jumping, screaming, yelling for him to make it, to get to the goal. All to prove he was truly the best. Exhaustively, he pushes through and distance himself from his opponents, dogging their attempt a tackling. He ran towards goal line; it felt so close he could just feel the victory. He gives one final push springing his body forward with all he had.

The game buzzer rung through the stadium. There’s a pause that feels like eternity.

He looks down to see the colorful painted grass under his shoes, he looks up to the brightly colored score board.

**23-28**

Almost suddenly noise returns to the stadium, everyone’s cheering. Suddenly he’s being hoisted into the air, his teammates with big smile on their faces. They chant as they throw him up towards the clear night sky, “Lance! Lance! La- “

“-nce! Lance! Get up for school! You are going to be late at this point.” Lance opens his eyes.

_Sigh…it was just a dream. Of course, I’m not even that athletic._

He focuses his eyes to the figure standing at the end of his bed. His mother looking at him her blue eyes piercing at him in a sign that tells him she is annoyed.

“Lance, I thought we already discus your horrible sleep habits and even more on school nights. Honestly, if you stop staying up late playing that weird online space game with your friends, I wouldn’t have to wake you every time you decide to sleep past your alarm.” She pushes her long curls to the side.

Lance sat up slowly, reaching for his gold glasses frame. Nothing wakes him up more than his mother nagging.

“Mami, I told you it’s not a weird space game and it’s called Voltron.” He whines.

“Regardless, the game causes you to oversleep and if you keep talking instead of getting dressed, you are going to miss the bus mi amor.” Lance grabs his phone from the dresser and clicks the screen on. “No way! It’s already 7:27! Oh man I have like 15 minutes.”

He throws his blanket across his bed and gets up. Scrambling around the bedroom grabbing a random pair of blue jeans from his drawer and a random t-shirt. “Sweetheart?” His mom’s voice pulls him from his panic.

“Yes?”

“Nothing really, I just thought I should remind you that it is quiet chilly outside.” She said with a smirk. Lance looks at the short sleeve tee-shirt and sighs before tossing it on to the bed. He goes into the closet and pulls out a black turtleneck. “Better?”

“Much better.” His mom walks out of his room, laughing to herself.

10 minutes was all it took for Lance to be out the door, he hurried to the bus stop. Luckily, the stop wasn’t too far from his house but that didn’t stop him from running like a maniac to it. He ran down the neighborhood sidewalk with his eyes close.

You could say Lance asked for an accident to happen.

“OW!” Lance fell with a thud.

He felt like he hit a wall… a wall in the middle of the sidewalk… wait.

He opens his eyes to see the ground littered with brown boxes and most of the contents spilled out. In the middle of the mess a boy who looked around his age with a black… _Is that a mullet_??!?

The boy didn’t look to happy. _Well, I guess I did run into him but still if looks could kill._ He was staring daggers into Lance with the most unique violet eyes Lance has ever seen. _Focus Lance!_

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Are you hurt?” Lance got up dusting of the back of his jeans and stretched his arm out to assist the teen. The teen got up on his own totally ignoring Lance’s out reached hand and began to gather the boxes and all of the contents that waste out of it.

_Honestly! If I wasn’t so late I would give this boy a piece of my mind. WAIT! I completely forgot I’m so freaking late hopefully the bus hasn’t come yet._

Lance looks at the boy who is picking up the boxes again. Complete ignoring Lance’s presences.

“Well Mullet,” The teen looks at Lance. “as fun as this has been and as much as I would love to help. I really have places to be.” The teen look like he was trying to formulate a response but Lance was long gone before he had the chance.

Once at the bus stop he waited for about 5 mins before the bus to pull up. “I’ve never been so happy for a bus being late.” He said to no one in particular. _What long morning!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to get some writing done while i'm quarantined. Expect another chapter soon!!!

“I’ve never met someone with a worse attitude!” Lance exclaimed while dramatically falling onto the cafeteria table.

“Didn’t you run into him? Couldn’t that be why?” The girl looked at him as she adjusted her round frames.

“Besides the point Pidge.”

“Sure, it is Lance.” Lance side-eye her.

“Besides that, Lance you’ve literally haven’t even known the guy for more than 5 minutes. You shouldn’t judge him so harshly.” The tan boy looked at him with judgement.

“Yeah, Hunk is right. Plus, you will probably never see this guy again anyway.”

“Oh, I hope so Pidge.” Lance sighed.

“I do wonder though… You have been complaining about him all day is our Lance developing a crush.” The girl teased.

“Far from it and this is so not funny Pidge. I would appreciate if you never said that to me again. That might be the worst thing you’ve ever said to me.” The boys face wrinkled in disgust.

It’s not that the boy was unattractive far from it actually. It was just he couldn’t let his friends know that.

“No, I think we can both agree she has said much worse.” Hunk cut in.

“Hey!” Pidge exclaimed while the two boys laugh among themselves.

“But, I have to say Pidge might be on to something here.” Hunk looked towards Lance. The statement was enough to make the boy cease his laughing.

“I need you to hush it Hunk. Geez I expect this behavior out of Pidge not you.” He said in a dramatically.

“Ouch!” Pidge said. Lance just rolled his eyes at Pidges fake hurt feelings.

“Don’t blame me. After all it was you who describe him in such detail. What was it again he had the most ‘unique purple eyes’?”

“Using my own words against me!” Lance gasped.

“Well, in his defense how many people do you know with eyes like that.” Hunk questioned Pidge.

“Contacts exist.” Pidge stated blandly.

“Regardless of his eye situation” Lance spoke up. “I would never be attracted to a man with a mullet. Guys he had a mullet! Like an actual mullet in the 21st century.”

“We get it Lance.” Pidge stated.

“I personally think the mullet look is coming back.” Hunk chimed in.

“I would pay good money to see that.” Pidge laughed.

“Oh, we know you would Pidge.” Lance said. “By the way, don’t you two have a robotics club meeting to go to? I’m pretty sure the clubs Vice President and President can’t skip.”

“Yeah, I totally forgot we do. Sorry, we can’t spend our whole lunch with you today Lance.” Hunk frowned.

“Yeah. I hate having to leave you for these meetings.” Pidge chimed in.

“What are you guys so sorry for? I’m used to it plus, I’m a big kid I think I can manage eating lunch alone every now and then.” They both looked at each other with worry.

“Okay, well let us know if anyone tries to bother you.” Hunk stated.

“Yeah, I won’t hesitate to kick ass!” Pidge yelled out.

“Pidge language.” Lance reprimanded her.

She sighed, the curse of being the youngest. “Butt.” She corrected herself to making the other two smile.

“I can handle myself guys I promise. Now go before you guys are late! It would make you guys bad leaders. I’ll see you later.”

They took their leave but not before exchanging looks to one another before waving to Lance and walking towards the nearby hallway.

_I hate making them worry._ Lance thought to himself.

Lance high school life has been all but spectacular these past years. He was a constant target of bullies since he was a freshman. Of what? Lance doesn’t even know himself. Perhaps the reason was him being a boy who was confident in his bisexuality. Many of his bullies bring it up when he gets pushed or tripped up in the hall. Or maybe it was because the football team captain, Lotor or what Lance likes to call “the head dick” has it out for him. Lotor had been the bane of his existence. He doesn’t know the exact reason but if he had to make an educated guess, he would assume it probably was because of Allura.

Allura, who many consider being the princess of the school, was a friend of Lance since elementary school granted, they don’t hangout as much as they used to, they still text and hangout outside of school mostly. When Lance was younger, he had such a big crush on her but as he grew up it developed more into a sibling like bond. He figured how he really felt about her was more of a sister. Many people didn’t see it like that, which is why Lance figured to be the reason Lotor tormented him. Honestly, it wasn’t like Lotor was her boyfriend or something. They weren’t even that close as Allura put it. The only thing they had in common was them both coming from rich families, that knew each other and being school royalty.

Lance bored of being in his own head decided to get up from the now empty lunch table and walk around the school until the period was over.

_Plus, nothing good can come from me sitting at a table alone. That was just asking to be targeted,_ he thought. He decided to walk to the school’s football field which was usually empty around this time.

Once making to the area, Lance was about to ascended on to the bleachers until he realized he was about to step on someone laying on first row.

The boy opened his eyes looking directly at Lance. The boy frowned looking at Lance. Recognizing him as the kid that bumped into him while he was moving stuff.

Lance frowned as well looking at the boy accusingly, “So, are you some kind of stalker or something?” Lance asked.

The boy looked unamused by the accusation. “Last time I checked I was here first.” The boy with the mullet stated.

To be fair the boy had a point, but Lance wasn’t one to lose an argument. “Well, I’ve never seen you around. I usually sit here!” Lance lied he often avoided the field in fear that the football team would be practicing and he would attract the wrong attention but the dark-haired boy didn’t know that.

“Well, you don’t own the bleachers.” The boy stated yet another good point.

Before Lance could respond he heard a whistle come from the field area. Lance heart dropped when he saw Lotor and his crew walk on to the field with practice jerseys on.

_Of course, the one day I venture to the field the team decided to practice._ Lance thought to himself.

All too quickly Lance ran beneath the bleachers to hide. The other boy watched from his spot looking slightly confused.

The dark hair boy waited a minute before asking from his bleacher seat, “So... do you usually do this?”

“Do what?” Lance was playing dumb he knew what the boy meant, and he didn’t blame him for being confused. He did kind of just run for his life.

“Hiding under bleachers.” The kid asked.

“Yeah, it’s a hobby of mine.” Lance said sarcastically. “Now, if you don’t mind. Can you stop talking to me? I’m trying to master the art of being invisible.”

The boy shrugged his shoulders and laid in silence.

About 20 minutes passed before the bell rung. The players to retreat from the stadium going into the building. Lance took it as a signal he was in the clear.

Lance who was now seated under the bleachers got up and looked at the raven-haired boy, who seemed like he was in no rush to move and shouted towards him.

“Hey! I just wanted to say... I’m really sorry for running into you earlier and also thanks for not ratting me out.” Lance wasn’t a jerk he knew the boy could have easily point him out to the jocks especially for earlier.

The boy got up from his resting stop and looked at the other. “It’s whatever. I don’t want to get involved with those jerks anyway.” Keith said nonchalantly, grabbing his bag he walked towards the main building.

_Maybe he’s not so bad_. Lance thought to himself before realizing he had less than 5 minutes to get to his next class, he couldn’t get a detention his mom would kill him if she found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for comments! I hope everyone reading this is doing well right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!!!

“Cutting it close aren’t we Mr. McClain?” Lance’s teacher Mr. Curtis addressed him as he entered the classroom with a minute to spare.

“You know how it is Mr. Curtis...traffic.” A few of the students in the class chuckled at his joke.

“Well, how about you take a seat before I make you have to deal with traffic getting to detention.”

Lance rushed to an open seat towards the back of the class.

His teacher started the lesson, all the students diligently took notes.

Lance was mostly paying attention; he was usually good at English, so he wasn’t worried if he zoned out in this class.

About 20 minutes into the class, the classroom door was opened, and the raven-haired boy from before walked in. Lance gasped perhaps too loudly because the boy was staring right at him.

“Class started 20 minutes Mr...?” The teacher gave the boy a disapproving look.

“Keith.” He responded.

 _So, Keith was his name_. _I still prefer mullet._ Lance thought.

“Oh, so you are the new student. Well Keith, please do your best to make it to this class on time. I’ll allow it this time because it’s your first day.”

Keith just rolled his eyes at the man.

“Sit anywhere that’s open.” The teacher muttered under his breath about having another troubled student.

The raven-haired boy walked towards the back of the class choosing to sit in the empty seat beside Lance.

Keith once to his seat proceed to lay his head on the desk for the remainder of the class. _So much for paying attention,_ Lance thought to himself. Lance watched the boy who seemed to be napping and he was totally distracted at this point. He was so mysterious to him. Lance wouldn’t admit it, but he was interested in learning about this boy. It was as if he was drawn to him. He was still slightly shocked that he ran into the same boy 3 times in one day. Maybe it really was destiny or something cheesy like that.

Eventually, the bell rang. Lance got up to head to his last class of the day, but the dark-haired boy, now up from his seat, grabbed his arm stopping him. “So, what your deal?” he asked.

“Excuse me?” Lance looked at the boy confused by the sudden statement.

“I mean, why were you staring at me all class?” Lance has no idea how the boy saw him, but he wasn’t going to admit he was staring.

“Staring at you? I’m sorry you must have been dreaming mullet. I was taking notes and paying attention, unlike a certain someone.”

“Taking notes huh?” The boy had a smirk on his face. “Well, let me borrow your notes then.” Lance tried not to look panic because he truly was so distracted, he stopped taking notes.

“Sorry, I don’t give notes to strangers.” Lance said hoping to end the conversation there.

Keith just looked and said, “We are hardly strangers.” before walking off.

Lance contoured his face in confusion as he watched the boy leave. _What did he mean by that?_

Lance headed for his next class. A class he despised he might add. Not that he hated the subject or the teacher but more like the person who also shared the class with him. Lotor.

Lance walked into the class with his head down. He had sometime before the class started which was great, he can pretend to be invisible in the back. Well at least that was the plan until he saw a certain raven-haired boy in his usual seat. Walking up to the seat.

Lance cleared his throat to gain the boys attention.

The boy looked up slightly surprise before his face grew a smirk, “Maybe it’s you whose following me.”

Lance laughed sarcastically, “Why didn’t you tell me we had this class together too?”

“Maybe because it’s my first day and I don’t know your schedule. While we are at it, I don’t even know your name.”

Lance paused for a moment he really never introduced himself to the boy. He dramatically pointed to himself, “The names Lance.”

“Yeah, I know.” The boy all too quickly dismissed his introduction and Lance was beginning to lose his cool.

“Then why did you ask?”

“To prove a point.” He shrugged his shoulders and resumed laying on the desk.

Lance took a seat next to Keith all while glaring at the boy.

Just then Lotor and one of his jock friends walked in.

They sat in their usual area which was on the opposite side of the small classroom. Lance unconsciously began tapping his foot at the boy’s appearance.

Keith looked up noticing the sound. He could tell the boy was anxious about something. “Are you okay?” Keith asked.

“I’m fine.” Lance quickly and quietly answered.

“Just asking. You are tapping pretty loudly.”

“Sorry.” Lance said in a mumble before seizing the noise.

The teacher finally arrived and begun the lesson.

Time flew by which was great, but a new wave of stress rushed over Lance. He knew Lotor and his friend would most likely bother him before he could make it out of the class. Lance quietly got up in the mostly empty classroom.

Lance looked at the boy next to him. Keith, who was still asleep at his desk. He gave Lance a great opportunity. He nudged the boy awake.

“Keith wake up class is over. I thought you wanted me to show you around town after school.” Keith half-awake looked at the boy in confusion.

“Please. Go along with it.” Lance said in a hushed voice. _Lotor and his friend wouldn’t bother him if he was with someone else, would they?_

Keith rolled his eyes and gathered his things. Lotor friend, Mark, looked in the direction of the two before whispering to Lotor. Lotor looked at the two in disgust. Keith paying the boys no mind, he asked Lance if he was ready to go but before he could answer Mark spoke all too loudly in the now-empty class.

“Well look at the little slut with his new boyfriend.” Lance attempted to ignore the boy; the insult was nothing new. Keith meanwhile looked pissed at the insult and before he knew it the boy was in Mark’s face.

“Don’t call him that.” Mark grinned and laughed “Well, aren’t you protective? I haven’t seen you around so you must be new. So, word of advice Lance is bad news. I’m sure he’ll open his legs for anyone.”

Seconds later Mark was holding his face in pain. “I’ll make you fucking regret that!” Before things got worse Lance jumped in and dragged a very angry Keith out the classroom.

Lotor who just watched the whole scene, stood next to his friend who was kneeling in pain with a fuming look on his face. _Who does that new kid think he is_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments they force me to write (✧∀✧)/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a comment hoe so please comment it gives me motivation!


End file.
